boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Touka Miyashita
|image1 = ToukaMiyashita_novel.png|Novel Touka2000.png|Anime 2000 ToukaMiyashita_anime.png|Anime 2019 |kanji = 宮下 藤花 |kana = みやした とうか |rōmaji = Miyashita Tōka |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 17-18 |status = Alive |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Boogiepop (Alter Ego) Keiji Takeda (Boyfriend) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |japanese_voice = Sayaka Yoshino (Boogiepop and Others) Kaori Shimizu (Boogiepop Phantom) Aoi Yūki (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Debora Rabbai (Boogiepop Phantom) Michelle Rojas (Boogiepop and Others 2019)|anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 1}} Touka Miyashita (宮下 藤花, Miyashita Tōka) is the alternate protagonist of the Boogiepop Series. She is an ordinary student at Shinyo Academy, the girlfriend of Keiji Takeda and a good friend of Kazuko Suema. Unbeknownst to most, though, including herself, Touka hosts the mysterious entity known as Boogiepop inside her mind. Appearance ToukaMiyashita_design.png ToukaMiyashitaYoung_design.png Touka is a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is most often seen wearing the Shinyo Academy female; a white sailor uniform with a yellow cardigan over it and a short, dark blue skirt. She also often unconsciously carries around a Spalding bag, inside of which is the Boogiepop outfit. In the anime, Touka has reddish-brown hair styled in a bob haircut, blue eyes and she wears the female Shinyo Academy school uniform, which is a white shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar, over which she wears a yellow cardigan and blue blazer and a pale blue short skirt. Personality Unlike Boogiepop (Touka's alter ego), Touka is an outstandingly normal person who has a cheerful and mischievous personality and she easily gets along with other people. Judging by how she paid no mind to the negative rumors about Nagi Kirima, and spoke to her normally, it can be said that she is not very easily scared, and is a good-natured person. She isn't very smart, having to constantly rely on Kazuko Suema's tutoring just to pass the exam. Even so, she never seems particularly worried about not passing, even saying that she would't go to college a few times, though not in a serious manner. She is hopelessly in love with Keiji Takeda, and, although he wasn't able to spend that much time with her because of his job as a designer, he also loves Touka very much. In spite of their obvious differences, Boogiepop and Touka do also share some similarities, such as their strong desire to help others and their kindness. Background Touka was born to a completely normal Japanese family and her first involvement with the abnormal was during the serial killer incident, when Boogiepop first emerged from her. All her memories of this time were "corrected" to erase any evidence of Boogiepop, so she never figured out anything. However, her family situation became strained after her mother witnessed Boogiepop. However, The rest of the family didn't believe her mother and the woman began to be treated like she was insane. Trivia *Touka's last name, Miyashita, is written with the characters for "shrine" and "inferior". *Touka first name means "wisteria flower". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Human Category:Third Civilization Characters